


Kindle Fires

by thorbiased



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorbiased/pseuds/thorbiased
Summary: "I thought Stark wouldn't let you guard," Loki says, his eyes tracing the boy's path."Well," he says. He yawns, stretches, then shakes his head. "You're the god of mischief, right? I figured you'd let me up."Loki smirks. "Fair enough," he agrees, tilting his head. "Sit down."





	Kindle Fires

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before Infinty War, so its very optimistic. Comments and kudos are appreciated <3

“If the world seems cold to you, kindle fires to warm it.”  
\- Lucy Larcom

•

Loki stares at the flames as they dance against the dark night sky, brilliant orange on deep blue. Their team of Avengers sleep around him. He is to wake them if anything seems amiss. He can't help but feel some pride. They trusted him to guard them. He wonders if Thor had convinced them or if this was of their own free will. He suspects the former. 

Something shifts and Loki turns around sharply to face the sound. His tense shoulders drop when he sees young Peter walking towards him, his brown hair mused and his eyes rimmed red from sleep.

"I thought Stark wouldn't let you guard," Loki says, his eyes tracing the boy's path. 

"Well," he says. He yawns, stretches, then shakes his head. "You're the god of mischief, right? I figured you'd let me up."

Loki smirks. "Fair enough," he agrees, tilting his head. "Sit down."

Peter grins and sits down in the reddish sand beside him. He runs his fingers over the dust, staining his fingers. He looks up, staring wide-eyed at the stars above him. The planet they camped on has different constellations than Earth or Asgard, bigger stars and more moons. 

"It's like Star Wars," Peter tells Loki. At the god's confused look, he explains, "It's a movie. We'll have to show you and Thor when we get back."

Loki is struck by the boy's optimism, and his inclusion of the man that not so long ago tried to take over his world. His heart swells. "I'd like that," he says, and his honesty bleeds through in his voice. 

Peter smiles warmly. "This is so cool."

"I'd use another word," Loki mutters, looking down at the fire again. 

"I mean, the giant purple alien trying to kill everyone isn't cool," Peter says, “but chilling on another planet with a god or two is cool."

Loki chuckles. "Of course. I didn't think about that."

Peter smiles and leans back on his hands. The light of the fire glints off the gold in his suit, casting a warm glow on his face. They fall silent, staring up at the stars and just absorbing the moment. The air is warm on this planet, with a pleasant breeze making the fire dance a little. 

Loki's eyes find Peter, and he wonders something. "Just how old are you, Peter?"

"17," Peter says. 

"Just a child, then. You have heart," Loki tells him, patting his shoulder. 

Peter smiles. "How old are you?" 

With a smirk, Loki tells him, "1,073."

"Really?" Peter exclaims, his eyes wide as saucers. "Oh, yeah, I mean, immortal and all. Forgot, but...still."

Loki smiles and shakes his head at Peter. He can't remember ever being that optimistic or happy, even as a child. Except, with his mother, practicing magic. Suddenly he has an idea. 

"Peter, would you like to see something?" he asks. 

Peter nods. "Yeah. What is it?"

Loki holds out his hand and conjures a little green spark of light. He rolls it over his fingers, sending flickering shadows over their faces. Peter lets out a soft gasp and leans closer to see better. Loki makes the spark grow into a ball of energy, then crushes it in his hand, sending stardust scattering around them. 

"Holy..." Peter mutters. "Was-was that magic?"

Loki nods. "Yes. Now, watch this." A flash of light settles over Loki, transforming him into someone else. Instead of the god of mischief sitting beside Peter, there is the god of thunder. 

"Woah!" Peter yells before clamping his hands over his mouth and shooting a worried look back at the sleeping Avengers. His eyes dart over everyone, ensuring that the outburst hadn't woken them. He sighs in relief when they stay asleep. 

"Woah," he says, quieter. "You're...Thor?"

"It's an illusion," he says in his brother's voice. He cringes and changes back. "Magic."

"Can you be me?" Peter asks, excitement making his voice breathy. 

Loki nods and transforms again. He arches an eyebrow. "What do you think?" 

"Woah, do really sound like that? Geez, my voice is deep," Peter says, reaching up and touching his throat in confusion. 

"Yes, you do," he says with a nod. 

"Do Tony," Peter says. 

Loki wrinkles his nose, but complies. "Oh," he says, looking at Peter, now at eye level with the boy, "Odin's beard, he's short."

Peter laughs, clutching his belly and falling backwards. "That's so weird!"

Loki turns back into himself and smiles softly. Deep inside of himself, something warms. Something he hasn't felt before. An urge to protect. If Thanos dares lay a hand on Peter, Loki vows to end the mad titan. Once again, the stakes are raised. 

Loki shows Peter more tricks and transforms into different people, and animals and things. The boy loves it, but soon his eyes are drooping and he's yawning often. 

Loki gives him a soft look and lays his hand on his shoulder. "Go back to sleep, Peter."

Peter shakes his head, but his resolve to stay up is no match for the exhaustion from battle that's creeping over him. He stays there on the sand for another moment before giving in and going back to lie down next to Tony. 

"Night, Loki," he says with a little wave. 

"Good night, Peter," Loki tells him before turning back to the fire. 

Later, when Loki's watch is up, Thor wakes and makes his way over to his brother. "You look happy, brother," he comments, crossing his arms and peering at Loki in confusion. 

Loki stands. "I'm just tired," he says, shooting an involuntary glance at Peter, who sleeps with his mouth wide open and his hair in tangles around him. He can't help but smile, which of course confirms Thor's suspicions. "And I'm going to bed."

Thor’s deep chuckles echo in the night.


End file.
